The Kill
by alwaysmyoriginalsin
Summary: She watched as he took down his victim. Kol reveled in the kill.


**A/N: Just a drabble that I wrote at 1am in the morning. I might or might not write a longer fic. It has been ages since I last wrote a fanfiction, so please tell me what you think of it! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its associated characters. **

* * *

_"I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy," I think I said._  
_"I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in," I think he said._

_()_

She watched as he took down his victim. Ruthless, sadistic, a smile on his face and a glint in his eye. Kol reveled in the kill. He loved the feel of the blood splattering on his face, the sound of the victim's cries and pleas, and the taste of the sweet, _sweet_ blood as he finally drained his prey. The poor victim would by then see death as a salvation rather than a cruel end.

"I'm doing them a favour." Kol would say, laughing.

Rebekah watched. Repulsed yet utterly transfixed. He was beautiful. His skin was pale and smooth in the dim moonlight, the dark, red blood stains forming a stark contrast. She wanted to turn away, or to intervene and order him to just end it, but she didn't. She just watched him calmly torture his victim.

Power. That knowledge that this helpless, writhing figure can do nothing against you. That nothing can kill you and you are just _better_ than them. Kol knew that power more than anyone else, loved it more than anyone else. While Rebekah and her siblings had been horrified by what they had become, Kol celebrated it.

Kol turned to her, his crying victim in his arms. Rebekah breathed in sharply as the victim's eyes look into her own. It was just a girl, no older than Henrik had been. Her eyes and hair were jet-black, as Henrik's had been.

"H-help." The girl choked out.

Kol smirked. He whispered, "Yes, Rebekah. Come help."

Rebekah now heard it. The sound of the blood dripping from the girl's hands onto the ground. A single trail of blood trickled down the side of the girl's face from a gash on her forehead. The girl's eyes bore into hers.

_The monster you have become._

"Come, Rebekah."

And Rebekah went. Dug her fangs into the girl's neck. Took away the life and future of the girl. But it was okay. Because the blood now rushed through her veins. Pumping, pumping. The girl's heart. Slower now. Kol's hand on her waist. A hand on her arm. The girl's. Trying to push her away. _Weak._ Slower, and slower. Then the pumping stopped.

Kol held Rebekah up, and she looked at the now crumpled form on the floor. Rebekah felt delirious. A hundred different memories rushed through her head and the room seemed to spin before her eyes. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she felt so _alive_, like the girl's life had been transferred into her own technically dead body. Kol's arm encircled her just below her breasts, his chest cold against her warm back. His left hand brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

He leaned his head down to whisper into her ear. "You didn't even leave any for me."

Rebekah laughed at his indignant tone, trying to steady herself but her legs still felt a bit weak. Her heart was beating fast. His arm tightened around her body and she suddenly became aware through her clouded mind of the strength of his grip.

"I can feel your heart beating." He spoke into her ear again, his breath cool against her skin. "Like a human's."

And maybe that's what _she_ loved most about a kill. The power, maybe, but also that rush of blood afterwards and the warmth of her own body, like she was human again.

Rebekah pushed herself away from Kol, a feeling of shame slowly engulfing her. She didn't look at him.

"You should learn control, sister." He admonished softly. "Klaus should teach you better."

Then she knew he was gone. Sensed it more than she heard it. Kol never took her with him, never stayed for her. Rebekah tried to ignore the creeping feeling of sadness.

She looked at the body on the floor, then took in the blood that stained the walls and ground. Each time, she felt a little less horrified, a little less guilty and sick, a little more numb. For the call of the blood made everything okay. How many more of these? Then one day maybe she would look into the eyes of her hapless victim and smile just like Kol did.

She heard the sound of a horse outside and she knew Klaus had found her. She glanced one more time at the girl's face, her eyes vacant and her mouth slightly agape. A shiver went up Rebekah's spine.

Then she too left.

_()_

_Then we wished them all a happy birthday.  
We kissed them all goodnight._


End file.
